Dreams, Snape, and SeventhYear Troubles
by dulcia somnia
Summary: Harry and Ginny are in seventh-year after the war. Everyone's alive. Seventh-year means a bunch of all-nighters  especially with quidditch practices and dates with your girlfriend . This is what happens when one Harry Potter falls asleep in potions class.


Disclaimer: Guess what! JK Rowling gave me her rights to Harry Potter! Just kidding. She doesn't even know me (though I wish she did). If I did own Harry Potter I wouldn't have killed all the characters that aren't evil, just like I did with this fanfic. So if you join me in the belief that the good characters should live, then please read this and review. And please, no comments like "this is terrible" or something. Just tell me what I need to work on. So without further ado, here is my second fanfic.

**Dreams, Snape, and Seventh-Year Troubles**

**Chapter 1: Sleeping in Potions Class**

**May 2, 1998**

**5:23 a.m.**

Harry Potter was in the Gryffindor common room frantically scribbling down his last sentence for a Herbology paper. His eyes were bloodshot from staying up all night doing his homework. The previous day, he had an extra-long practice of Quidditch so the team could be ready for tomorrow's match with Slytherin. Slytherin had the pitch booked for today and yesterday would be the last chance for the Gryffindor team to practice before the long-awaited match between the rivals.

Harry looked over the paper with a look that says "well, it's as good as it can get". He was glad Hermione wasn't there to see his paper. She would scold him for grammatical errors, misinformation and other things he couldn't care less about, especially after a long Quidditch practice and a night of homework.

He yawned from fatigue and thrust his materials in his bag. He fell back on the couch and sleep found him easily.

_It was 11:00 on a full moon night at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny were near the lake getting on Harry's firebolt. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and they took off. They flew around the castle for a while. Then they saw Filch coming out of the castle and they landed on top of the castle. Ginny giggled as they got off and Harry leaned in to kiss her__–_

"WAKE UP!" Ron yelled as he shook Harry awake. Harry made a weird noise as he got up. He looked angrily at Ron for waking him up in the middle of his dream but quickly noticed that everyone was headed out and some were giving them weird looks. Harry quickly grabbed his stuff and started going down to breakfast with Ron.

"Why did take all night to do your homework?" Ron asked him as they got out of the portrait hole.

"Stayed up all night did you? That's what you get for lurking about after hours with your little girlfriend," The Fat Lady said looking completely satisfied with herself. Ron glared at Harry with a murderous look. Harry gave the Fat Lady an angry look and left with Ron following.

"What exactly happened last night?" Ron finally asked after a few minutes. He tried to sound calm but ended up sounding a bit like Snape.

"The Fat Lady's just angry I came in a bit late. She added the bit about Ginny and I being out after hours…" Harry's voice faltered when Ron's face turned completely red with anger. "Alright, Ginny and I had a date, but the Fat Lady really did add the after-hours part."

Ron's face turned less red as they walked on. They sat next to Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was, naturally, reading the Daily Prophet while Ginny was eating. Ginny smiled up at Harry as he sat next to her, which earned a glare at the two of them from Ron. Harry scarfed down some pumpkin juice and a piece of toast. Then he took out his half-finished Charms essay and was about to start working on it when Hermione looked at him disapprovingly.

"What?" Harry asked, though he knew the answer. Hermione sighed and looked down at her food.

"You wouldn't have to do it now if you'd done it last night instead of going out with Ginny," Hermione stopped when she saw the look Ginny was giving her. "No offense Gin, but Harry should really be more responsible about his homework."

"It's my homework 'Mione, not yours. And all that matters is that I get it done on time," Harry replied and started muddling his way through his essay.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Potions. Just Harry's luck. Potions right after staying up all night.

"Open your books to page number 347. Today we will be brewing Amortentia." Snape stated as they were settling into their seats. Everyone grabbed the ingredients and started brewing the love potion. Harry tried to stay awake but quickly fell asleep with his head resting on his Potions book.

_Harry kissed Ginny on top of the castle. Afterwards, Ginny said "lets mess with Filch" with a mischievous look on her face. Harry smiled and took out his Invisibility Cloak. Getting the hint, Ginny hopped on the broom after Harry put the cloak away and got on. Harry flew them down to a spot where Filch wouldn't spot them and they put on the cloak._

_They crept up near Filch, who squinted his eyes trying to spot a sign of movement. Mrs. Norris was right next to him and Harry tugged on her tail. She let out a yelp and Filch turned around to an angry Mrs. Norris. Harry and Ginny went back to the broom, leaving a confused Filch and a miffed Mrs. Norris._

_They snickered at Filch and Mrs. Norris and waited until Filch went back inside before getting on the broomstick again. Harry flew them up really high. He turned his head to see Ginny grinned back at him. He flew them down right above the lake. _

_Then he felt a weird sensation on the side of his head. It may sound weird, but it felt like Ginny was hitting Harry on the side of his head with a book. Quite hard too. On top of that, Harry heard a voice yelling "GET UP POTTER!" It sounded very much like Snape._

_Who knew Ginny sound could do such a good impression of Snape's voice. But why would she hit him and tell him to get up in Snape's voice? And she surely couldn't have had that book with her all this time. He had to stop this._

"Stop it Ginny," Harry mumbled before his eyes opened and Snape stopped hitting him. The room was completely silent as Harry slowly sat up and took in what just happened.

"20 points from Gryffindor for sleeping in class Potter. And another 15 for disrupting class. And you will be seeing me for detention tomorrow at 2:00 sharp." Snape said.

"But Quidditch–"Harry started before Snape interrupted.

"Detention tomorrow Potter. Be glad I am not taking more points for your insolence Potter. It would be impossible for Gryffindor to win the House Cup if I did. 2:00 sharp," Snape said coldly. "Oh, and 10 more for calling me Ginny," he said before leaving. Everyone went back to their potions. Ron looked at Harry quizzically.

"Why did you call him Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Er…" Harry was at loss of words. How can he tell his best friend that he was having a dream about his sister? "I thought Ginny was hitting me with a book," he said finally. Hopefully Ron won't ask him to go into full detail.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "You didn't hear him yelling?" he asked.

"I did. I…I don't know why but I thought she was doing an impression of his voice," Harry answered. He reflected on his thoughts during the dream when Snape was hitting him. _I am a complete idiot_ he thought.

"You're really weird mate," Ron replied before trying to improve his mess of a potion. Hermione, on the hand, was putting the finishing touches to her potion. Several people already crowded around the potion, entranced by the smell.

"Bring up your vials," Snape yelled. Everyone got their vials ready. _It can't get worse than this_ harry thought as he quickly put the beginnings of the potion in a vial and brought it up to Snape's desk. Snape snorted and mumbled something about Harry's arrogance, but he couldn't care less.

Tomorrow was the last match. Not only for the year but for Harry's entire life at Hogwarts. And he was going to miss it. Harry was confident that Ginny would win it for Gryffindor but he, the captain, was going to miss the last match for his team.

Harry went through the day completely depressed. He ignored Hermione's "I told you so" looks and avoided Ginny at lunch, leaving Ron and Hermione to tell her the news.

At dinner, Ginny comforted him.

"You know, McGonagall mentioned something about another match near the end of the year. It won't be for house points, but just for fun," she said. Harry smiled at her.

"At least I won't miss the last game. And I know you'll win it for us," Harry replied. Ginny hugged him.

"Did he only give you detention?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione only told her about the detention for sleeping in class.

"No he took 45 points from Gryffindor. 20 for sleeping in class. 15 for disrupting the class, which I think is just another excuse to take more points off. And 10 for–" he stopped. He couldn't tell her about his dream.

"10 for calling him Ginny," Ron finished. Harry glared at him as Ginny laughed.

"Tell me the truth," Ginny demanded, still laughing. Harry didn't reply and she stopped laughing. "Oh Merlin what happened?"

"He had a dream that you hit him on the side of his head with a book and yelled "GET UP POTTER" while doing an impression of Snape's voice. But it was actually Snape," Ron answered. Ginny raised one eyebrow at Harry.

"You must have been _really _tired," she replied. "So, you called him Ginny because…"

"I was trying to tell you to stop hitting me. It really hurt," Harry answered. He really was an idiot. Ginny giggled and kissed him, making Ron groan.

That night Harry caught up on his sleep. His dreams were Ginny doing impressions of Snape, bludgers replaced by books, which were hitting him on the side of head, and Snape taking off a bunch of points for his arrogance and what not. It can't get weirder than that.


End file.
